Dutch and Sundown
Dutch and Sundown, real names Laurel and Tom Harper, formerly Laurel Sickle and Tom Harper, are bounty hunters employed primarily by the Galactic Empire. Appearance Dutch is a dark-skinned human female of below average height and thin build. She wears bright colors and likes floral print clothing. Her blonde hair is usually kept in a ponytail that's slightly offset to the left side of her head, occasionally left hanging over her shoulder. She has green eyes and wears corrective lenses. Sundown is a light-skinned human male of above average height and muscular build. He wears a modified suit of ARC trooper armor, painted in red and black lines, akin to the skin patterns of some Dathomirians. Under his helmet, he has very short ginger hair and brown eyes. Notably, his nose is missing, leaving scars and holes where it should be. Personalities Dutch is socially awkward. But she is also brilliant. The two often compound off one another, with her attempting to reference obscure scientific conjecture or pieces of niche culture in common conversation. She is quite insecure about herself as a person, although far from humble when it comes to her talents. Sundown, contrarily, is dangerously charismatic when he wants to be. He is also very intelligent, although in very different ways. He's excellent at improvisation, strategy, and deception. One of his key weaknesses is his extreme arrogance. He honestly believes that his strength and ingenuity can overcome any obstacle, however improbable. The thing that both of them have in common is this: They care about nothing more than each other. They will lie, cheat, steal, and kill whatever it takes to make the other happy. Their codependence is one of their most prominent weaknesses. However it is warranted, as they are never more dangerous as when they are together, except for perhaps when they are forced apart. History Laurel Sickle and Tom Harper were childhood friends, almost from the day they met. Tom moved to Alderaan when he was only a baby, due to his mother, Wasan, working at the Mandalorian embassy. Laurel's mother would often leave for hours on end each day, even when she was very little. Wasan Harper realized what was going on and reported the woman to social services. Laurel was taken away from her mother and Wasan became her new legal guardian. As the two grew older, Wasan never told them of Laurel's origins. Wasan told Laurel that she was a Harper, and Tom's sister. This caused complications when the "siblings" were in their teens, as they began to develop strange and unforseen feelings for one another, of a kind unlike what was acceptable. They also grew farther apart from their mother, running off for hours on end to take part in various less than legal activities, such as painting graffiti and conning people on the streets out of their money. When the two turned 16, Wasan finally told them that they weren't, as she had told them, twin siblings. The two were outraged by the deception, and left to forge their own path immediately afterwards. In the following months they became infamous in their city as some of the best thieves and con artists around. They were almost caught when a bounty hunter was hired from offworld specifically to catch them, at any cost. The hunter captured them, only to recruit them as apprentices, rather than killing them as he was ordered. Over the next several years, they began to specialize in their field. They took on the names Dutch and Sundown. Dutch became an exceptional slicer and built a network of contacts through various galactic underworlds. Meanwhile, Sundown traveled back to Mandalore, and to Dathomir, and Trandosha, and several other worlds to perfect his own combat craft. When they were 18, their mentor died, and Sundown inherited his armor, which he promptly repainted with a custom color scheme based on the warriors of Dathomir. When they were 22, they received news of the Battle of Yavin. They hadn't spoken to Wasan since they had left, and as such didn't know if she had survived the destruction of Alderaan. The grief that followed resulted in them finally getting together romantically for the first time. They quickly found out that Wasan had never officially adopted Dutch, so they were legally in no way siblings. They were married only a week later. Then, they received an assignment from one Inquisitor Verayn. They were to track and retrieve a man by the name of Jaeson-Araan Cypher. Dutch was easily able to obtain information as to the man's identity, and was able to trace purchases to learn what ship Jaeson currently used. It was then a simple matter for her to use her contacts to set up listening outposts at numerous locations across the galaxy, observing any and all transmissions to feature the signature ID code for Jaeson's ship's computer. When Dutch got word that a HoloNet connection had been made from Jaeson's computer at unknown coordinates, the two quickly began their commute. What they didn't know was that that mission would be their last as a team. Sundown was almost killed and left in an indefinite coma. Dutch was left stranded in the wilderness on the forest moon of Endor. They would stay that way for the next three years. Equipment Dutch frequently uses a state-of-the-art custom computer that she personally built from the ground up, hardware and software, to perfectly suit her purposes. She keeps the computer onboard their ship, the Red Rum II. Sundown wears modified ARC trooper clone armor. He has installed numerous upgrades, including a personal force field salvaged from a Droideka. The paint that covers his armor is designed to reflect low powered blaster bolts, or even stop a lightsaber in its tracks. He carries a blaster pistol with an Ion blaster attachment that can disable droids and enemy blasters. He also frequently utilizes a jammer grenade, that projects a strong field of electromagnetic disturbance that interferes with most technology more sophisticated than basic weaponry. They lost all equipment after the encounter at Masoor. Abilities Dutch is an extremely talented slicer. She is capable of accessing most imperial records, almost regardless of security. She has similarly restricted access to other systems as well. She commonly utilizes a method through which she can detect transmissions from a computer just by identifying its factory-issued ID code. This proves quite useful in conjunction with purchasing records when attempting to find targets. Dutch is also a skilled pickpocket. Sundown is trained in several martial arts from across the galaxy, but is far from expert at any of them. His combat style is to switch forms very rapidly, throwing his opponent off with unpredictability rather than skill. The surprise factor is helped by his great strength, which he uses to its full extent during hand-to-hand encounters. He is also an experienced con artist and excellent liar. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Not Alexander's Pile O' Crud Category:Fanon